Encumbrance of love
by celaluna
Summary: AU:Pureblood Hermione! Muggleborn Ron! "why don't you learn to respect people above you, Weasley? "Why do you act like someone your not, Granger?" "don't come any closer mudblood, I'll hex..." she was interrupted with Weasley's lips on hers. *on hold*
1. Chapter 1

Encumbrance of love

This story is AU starts 7th year! Pureblood HermioneGranger ! Muggleborn RonWeasley! Everyone else is left the same! Rated M

Hermione Granger, Proud Pureblood, loyal to the ravenclaw house, lover of books and knowledge, best friends to Pansy Parkinson, hater of muggleborns, especially if it consist a redhead with the last name Weasley. Ronald Weasley, muggleborn, loyal to the Gryffindor house, lover of food and pranks, best friend to Harry Potter, hater of Intolerant prejudice people. Total opposites, but they eventually have to come together for unknown reasons to both of them.

Author notes: Hey guys, I've decided to finally write a Romione story! I'm ecstatic about it and hopefully you are too! I apologize profoundly for all the spelling errors and grammar ones at that too! If anybody would like to help me out, I wouldn't mind! Okay so this is my first fanfic, and I have a soft spot for Romione even though there not my otp I can't help myself but write something that makes me want to like them together even more! So hopefully you guys enjoy!

Very important Notes! MUST READ!

Also would like to inform you guys that Hermione is Head girl and Ron is a Prefect. Hermione is pureblood and she's very proud of it she always listened to the pureblood propaganda and so she is destined to hate Muggles. I've decided to make the weasley family Muggleborn and only Ron is in Hogwarts being the only one with magic! Harry's parents are still alive and have defeated Voldemort! So he never lived with the Dursleys! Harry is more OOC considering he never was with the Dursleys and had a happy home with his parents so he might seem more confident and playful in my story. The granger family is one of the most powerful Poor Blood Families in the wizarding world and they believe everyone below them are scum. I will try to keep them the least ooc as possible! If you don't like it then don't read! If you have any questions, you can private message me oh and RATED M for a good reason ;)

Major Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Pansy

Minor pairings: Draco/Hermione, Lavender/Ron Cho/Harry, Ginny/Harry, Luna/Neville, Theodore N/Daphne G, Blaise/Ginny, Hermione/ Theodore N, Dean T/ Lavender

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously.

Chapter 1: square one

Ron looked amusingly around the great hall, everyone seemed to be in a good mood and that got him even more excited for Tomorrows night Quiditch game against Slytherin. He eyed the Slytherin table, and turned back to what Harry was saying.

"So I swoop down ready to catch the snitch when Cho comes in and attempts to catch the snitch too!" Harry bellowed excitedly his hands moving wildly explaining what happened at the game last night.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table is huddled around Harry, ready to hear what he's going to say next.

"I Pretend to turn, so I can trick her, and she didn't realize I turned the other way so I can grab the snitch first"

"and then she notices me and tries to do the same, but because my fingers were already touching the snitch all I needed to do was grab it" Harry loved doing that Ron thought, building up the story so everybody can pay more attention to him. Ron had no doubt Harry loved Attention.

She's on my tail now, and she's getting closer to the snitch" Harry says feigning horror, a girl gasp and puts a hand to her mouth. Ron rolls his eyes.

"And then just when I'm about to get it, I..." Harry's interrupted.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron Knows who that voice belongs to, so does Harry and apparently everybody else too, since their leaning trying to get a good glimpse, of the cause of ending Harrys story abruptly.

Hermione Granger is marching her way towards the Gryffindor table, with a nasty look on her face.

Her hair is wild in her mane of curls and her eyes look dangerous, the sneer she has on her face makes everybody pity Ron.

She reaches the Gryffindor table, and she halts looking at Ron, then her gaze stops at Harry.

"Granger" Ron say's not backing down from the dangerous witch.

"You stupid prat" Hermione growls

"Who do you think you are coming to the Gryffindor table and insulting Ron" Harry sneered right back at her

"Watch your mouth potter, or you'll get detention with Snape for a whole month" Hermione smiled wickedly

"I think you should watch your mouth being head girl, and all" Ron glared at Hermione.

Hermione gaze instantly fell to Ron's

"You filthy scum, I'm here because Pansy told me you came late to Patrols!" Hermione said in disgust.

"Don't call me that! And just by three minutes!" Ron told Hermione.

"Don't lie filth" Hermione declared

Ron's face turned 18 shades of red.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ron growled fiercely

"What, filth?" Hermione's eyes drifted halfway giving a look of innocence, she licked her lips, and Ron gaze fell on them. "Unlike you weasley, I can't lie and well you are filth"

"YOU ignorant prejudice brat" Ron said, looking up from Hermione's lips and a whole new anger in took him and his hand went instantly to his pocket, pulling out his wand "I'm not one to hex girls Granger, but say something ridiculous like that again and I might just rethink that just for you" Ron was pissed beyond now, he looked at Hermione who looked unfrightned. She gave a wicked smile.

"Hexing head girl, are we?" she lulled in feigned disappointment, she ticked her tongue. "You do something to me Weasley and I'll make sure that Prefect badge" she said pointing at the object on Ron's sweater "is gone" she finished.

He hated her, absolutely hated her! She was a bitch! How dare she come and insult him, in front of the Gryffindor table, and not one teacher said anything to her! She was a know it all little prejudice brat!

She turned slightly as if leaving and last minute she threw her head back and gave Ron a sneer "don't come late next time" she said and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not one to insult mudbloods even if she hated them, she usually ignored the filth in school, but if they crossed her way, well they must likely ended in Madam was a smart girl, everybody knew that she was made head girl for a reason. Most people thought of her as a stuck up know it all bitch, and well maybe she was.

Ron glared at the flames on the fireplace, he was mad. No pissed. Yeah, pissed off at Hermione Granger. What she said, was only light compared to what slytherin say. So why was he so mad at her? He didn't completely understand. Well she did try and embarrass you in front of everybody, a nagging voice said in the back of his mind. His life would be much easier if he was a pureblood or a half-blood at least. _No. _He should be proud of his muggleborn heritage. He was. He looked guiltily around the common room noticing nobody was there with him. He sighed, hearing the portrait open. Harry stood there his arm wrapped around Cho.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yep, no need to worry, I'm used to it" Ron said with a small smile on his face.

"She had no right to tell you that, she's a bitch" Harry insisted looking nastily at the carpet.

Cho looked uneasy and she stroked his hand Harry looked up and held her hand giving her a small smile. Cho blushed and looked at Ron, wishing he would leave so she can snog Harry thoroughly.

She smiled at Ron and gave a shake of her head. "Hermione always had everything she wanted, people would bend on their knees for her since she was a little girl, they would give her clothes, jewelry you name it, but she only wanted books, more and more, she loves to read" Cho smiled, looking down at the faces of Ron and Harry they looked confused, she swallowed and continued "the thing is she grew up with everything, things that had no value to Hermione, so she thought she deserved the best. Her family implanted this idea that muggles, even half-blood's were filth. To never associate with them, or touch them, that they were mu.. Mudbloods. See people aren't born with prejudice they learn it. Cho explained.

"So you're defending her?" Harry asked

"NO...of course not!" Cho said red in the face. "Im just trying to make you guys see her side too"

"She's a bitch that it" Ron said. Getting up from the floor he was sprawled on he dismissed himself saying he was tired. He laid in his bed. Knowing exactly what Harry and Cho were doing. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up extremely happy, for an unknown reason, something in her heart told her something good was going to happen today. She looked into the mirror and smiled her hair looked nicer since she started using **Sleekeazy's Hair Potion** since third year, when she realized her hair was a mass of curls looking it look like a bush, and well pureblood girls don't look so… bad, she thought. Gleaming at herself she smiled glancing at her perfect teeth, and nodding at herself in the mirror she approved the way she looked. She changed into her robes and pinned the head girl badge on herself.

Smiling she grabbed her book bag she headed to the great hall to get some toast and head her way to the library. On her way down she almost was knocked down by a tall figure, her books were now sprawled all over the floor now. She went to glower at whoever knocked her things down. She stopped right away noticing it was Malfoy. He was already picking up her things.

"Sorry about that, Hermione" he said handing her back her book bag.

"It's fine, how are you Draco"? Hermione blinked.

"Fine, haven't talked to you in the longest though." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco and Hermione used to be in a relationship, for who knows how long. It probably started when she was little, his family would come visit her, and they would end up in the garden trying to catch butterflies, he would say they were going to end up married, and well she didn't exactly disagree. He made it official he was interested in her and meant what he said before first year where he ended giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, and telling her she was his. Their relationship became official during third year. They would always hold hands, but nothing more, during fourth year he asked her to the Yule ball and when he saw her in the dress he claimed that he loved her and gave her a searing kiss. She was so happy that night. After fourth year they were never seen apart always holding hands or brushing against each other. Once during fifth year there were caught snogging in the broom cupboard by a prefect, in which she swore she would never do that, but Draco had ways of changing her mind. Sixth year came and she finally lost her virginity to Draco one night, it felt nice and warm, but she wasn't really happy. She refused to have sex with Draco any longer and that's when her relationship started falling apart, by the end of sixth year they were over. Draco found interest in Astoria Greengrass and well Hermione kept to her books.

"Right, we should catch up" Hermione grinned.

"Sure, whenever your available" Draco stated. An awkward silence arose and Hermione excused herself to head up to the library. Draco Replied, "typical Granger" and she smiled at Draco feeling happy.

Hermione entered the library feeling blissful, but it all ended at seeing Weasley in her table with stacks of books surrounding him, it was a odd thing to see, but then she realized he forgot to finish Snapes essay, which was handed out a week ago, it was due today, typical Weasley.

Heading his way, she inspected Weasley he had dark circles under his eyes probably didn't sleep well, she snorted and that got his attention.

"You're sitting in my table" Hermione stated looking at the boy with red hair.

"Since when did you make yourself owner of the table?" Ron snapped he had not patience today for the bullshit Granger was going to say.

"Since I bloody came here first year, my spot, everybody knows that except for you mudblood" Hermione glared.

Ron didn't say anything he hadn't has time for fucken Grangers insult plus he had finished his essay. He grabbed his stuff and pushed passed her.

"That's it you're not going to retort?" Hermione stuttered. Looking confused.

"That's it" Ron replied leaving not looking back, he strolled through the hallway when he felt a tug at his hand. Feeling a warm sensation

He turned and notices Hermione looking well as shocked as him. Did Hermione Granger just touch him? This was bloody hilarious. Her face looks bloody Priceless. Her eyes are wide her ears are red and her mouth is in a small _o_. She scoffed and cleared her throat.

"Weasley, you should know that Pansy isn't going to be Patrolling with you tonight" she stated looking clearly fumbled.

"Great, then who am I going to patrol with?" he sighed, he hadn't got time for this, and he didn't want to talk to granger.

"Me"


	2. Chapter 2

Encumbrance of love

This story is AU starts 7th year! Pureblood HermioneGranger ! Muggleborn RonWeasley! Everyone else is left the same! Rated M

Hermione Granger, Proud Pureblood, loyal to the ravenclaw house, lover of books and knowledge, best friends to Pansy Parkinson, hater of muggleborns, especially if it consist a redhead with the last name Weasley. Ronald Weasley, muggleborn, loyal to the Gryffindor house, lover of food and pranks, best friend to Harry Potter, hater of Intolerant prejudice people. Total opposites, but they eventually have to come together for unknown reasons to both of them.

Author notes: Hey guys, I've decided to finally write a Romione story! I'm ecstatic about it and hopefully you are too! I apologize profoundly for all the spelling errors and grammar ones at that too! If anybody would like to help me out, I wouldn't mind! Okay so this is my first fanfic, and I have a soft spot for Romione even though there not my otp I can't help myself but write something that makes me want to like them together even more! So hopefully you guys enjoy!

Very important Notes! MUST READ!

Also would like to inform you guys that Hermione is Head girl and Ron is a Prefect. Hermione is pureblood and she's very proud of it she always listened to the pureblood propaganda and so she is destined to hate Muggles. I've decided to make the weasley family Muggleborn and only Ron is in Hogwarts being the only one with magic! Harry's parents are still alive and have defeated Voldemort! So he never lived with the Dursleys! Harry is more OOC considering he never was with the Dursleys and had a happy home with his parents so he might seem more confident and playful in my story. The granger family is one of the most powerful Poor Blood Families in the wizarding world and they believe everyone below them are scum. I will try to keep them the least ooc as possible! If you don't like it then don't read! If you have any questions, you can private message me oh and RATED M for a good reason ;)

Major Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Pansy

Minor pairings: Draco/Hermione, Lavender/Ron Cho/Harry, Ginny/Harry, Luna/Neville, Theodore N/Daphne G, Blaise/Ginny, Hermione/ Theodore N, Dean T/ Lavender

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously.

Chapter 2: upperhand

Ron gaped at Granger.

While Hermione's thought were clouded still by what she just did. Did she really just touch Weasley, God what was wrong with her! She wasn't thinking she thought, agreeing with herself she nodded. But since when did she not think, she was a ravenclaw for a reason. Her face contoured in disgust, thinking how long it would take to wash of all of Weasley's germs.

"What?" Ron looked at her studying her closely; this must be a joke, right? He never ever patrolled with Granger, never wanted to anyways Hermione always made sure she didn't have to talk to him for more than two minutes.

"Are you death, besides stupid, Weasley? Hermione asked, her eyes gleaming with dare.

"Why?" Ron was troubled by the thought of her patrolling with him; she could easily demand a hufflepuff to Patrol with him. Unless of course she was doing this for her own amusement, she had something up her sleeve, and he would probably be at the receiving end of Grangers slurs.

"Why?" Hermione stated, "Well I'm not sure why your death, but the stupid part is probably because you're a mudblood" Hermione leered, her hands on her hips her face slowly rising to see his expression.

"No, Granger" Ron glowered at Hermione, she was getting on his nerves, with all the prejudice crap, he had to bite down on his tongue for nothing bad to slip. "Why, are you patrolling with me, can't you just ask someone else?"

"Nobody's available since, they will be at after party's of the Quiditch game" Hermione explained looking fiercely at Ron.

"Since when do you let people off that easily" Ron's eyebrows shot up, in surprise.

"Since Im in a good mood, don't ruin it Weasley" she said stiffly and left, heading back to the library. Ron Stared at the leaving figure of Hermione Granger.

"great" Ron murmured under his breath.

* * *

Potions class was back on and Hermione was delighted to hear that, since she missed out on the first two months without Snape. She was also excited knowing most of her peers were significantly intelligent, and Hermione Granger loves a challenge. Walking to her classroom Hermione wandered what potion they might be brewing.

Potions class with Snape was full, and since all of the ravenclaws were seated with eachother and so were the Gryffindors her only choice was to sit alone. Hermione never really talked to any of the Gryffindors; nor did she want to. Bloody Gryffindor courage was most likely confused with being plain stupid. She had tried to be friendly towards _some_ gryffindors but they would always refuse seeing Hermione's prejudice towards muggleborn's. She held a grudge against Potter though, he was influentially stupid. Always making other of his peers do dumb things, such as, breaking the rules. She would always end up giving him and his cronies detention or taking away points, in which case she didn't really mind.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Professor Snape made his dramatic entrance. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will be testing you, to see if you can do the easiest of potions, if you don't succeed, you are brainless and will be no longer in this class" the professor sneered, looking at a couple of gryffindor's in which made them sink in their seats.

"You will all be making the calming draught, you may begin"

Hermione was about to gather her ingredients when Weasley came through the door. Hermione Rolled her eyes once again. Can he ever do anything right, like arriving for class on time is hard. Hermione scoffed.

"Sorry I'm late" Weasley face was red, and on closer inspection sweat was dripping from his eyebrow.

"10 points from gryffindor"

"I had to help two first years who were lost."

"I don't care, and since there are no available seats you can sit by miss Granger, she can explain to you what the assignment is"

Ron looked nerved he fumbled and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione had a killer look in her eyes.

"Great" both of them thought.

"We're brewing the calming draught" and thats all Hermione said before turning back to get her supplies. Ron followed behind her, looking carefully at what Hermione was getting, so he could do the same, since he didn't have time to look in the book.

Sitting back down Hermione started working at her potion, trying her hardest to ignore Weasley besides her.

Weasley though was making a ruckus and that made Hermione glare at him and signaled him to be less obnoxious.

Turning back to her potion Hermione made sure to do everything perfectly, making sure it would be on time. Finishing off Hermione smiled gracefully as she inspected the potion making sure once again the potion was flawless.

Hermione catched Ron from the corner of her eye, he seemed to be having trouble.

Unknowingly Hermione cleared her throat "Weasley, if you don't finish your potion soon Snape will make you drop this class" she said sternly. "not, that I would mind" she added quickly.

"Why don't you mind your own Business Granger" Ron didn't look away from his potion. "why don't you get back to yours"

"I already finished mine" Hermione said triumphantly.

Ron turned his head quickly, his eyes wide.

"Already?"

"Don't act all surprised, Weasley, I am after all the brightest witch of our age." Hermione said pompously.

Ron ignored Hermione's comment. Turning back to his work, he hoped he could figure out this potion.

Hermione looked at Ron, knowing what she was about to say she would regret deeply.

"Need help?"

Ron paused what he was doing, did he hear right? Did Granger, _pureblood_, Hermione Granger just offer help to him?

He turned slowly to see Hermione staring at him, she looked stiff, the look on her face which could be deciphered as hoping he would say no.

Oh this was good Ron thought, she was _serious_.

"sure" Ron said, knowingly doing it just to annoy her.

Hermione sighed, she didn't know why she offered Weasley help.

Hermione instructed Ron on what to do, and when they both went to grab the same ingredient their hands brushed. Ron got the warm feeling again, and he blushed deep red, looking at Hermione who had a scowl on her face but was just as red as him. Hermione continued with instructing him and minutes later they were finished.

Soon after, Snape passed looking at which potions were on point, no one seemingly had a terrible potion and all were glad taking a deep breath.

"I should inform you all that whomever your are sitting with, is who you are partnered with for the rest of the year."

Most of everybody seemed pleased even two girl's squeaked in excitement.

Hermione and Ron had only one thought in their mind

"Fuck"

* * *

Hermione grabbed her bookbag when Snape dismissed them walking down the hall hurrying to her next class.

What was she thinking? Offering help to Weasley, what would her parents say!

She can already imagine the howlers, and letters she would receive, telling her how disappointed they were, and why would she ever even sit next to a muggle, let alone talk to one.

Hermione heard her name being called.

"Hermione" Ron was running towards her with his long legs.

Hermione gaped at Weasley , what was he doing? Did he want to get hexed, or was he just plain stupid coming up to her in front of their peers. Wait, did he just call her Hermione, instead of Granger?

Hermione kept on walking faster, unsure of what she would do if she stopped and listened what Weasley, had to say.

"Hermione!" she heard again but ignoring Weasley's voice she walked even faster until she was in her classroom. slamming the door shut, two students that were already there gave Hermione weird looks and Hermione ignored them sitting down. She wondered of what she was going to write to her parents as a excuse to what happened with Weasley. Hermione groaned and slammed her face to her hands.

For the first time Hermione Granger was clueless.

* * *

Hermione watched the rushing student go straight to the quiditch game.

With being head girl her duty was to always attend all quiditch games, and support all teams, to promote interhouse relationships.

Hermione Granger didn't really care about which house was better, that was clear to her Ravenclaw was. It was all the students fighting about it that got her annoyed, especially the Gryffindors, there were pompous acting as if they owned the school. Them and their damn bravery were really aggravating.

So here she was walking to the quiditch game as slow as she could, trying to get their as late as possible.

Making her way up the slytherin cheering area, she had promised Pansy she would sit with her.

"Finally" Pansy is smiling at her flicking a piece of her black hair out of her grey eyes.

"sorry, got caught up in a book" Hermione offered sheepishly.

"of course you would, Hermione" Pansy rolls her eyes and raises her eyebrow "Ever think of anything else but studying and reading" she teases.

Hermione gives a jaded smile and before she can answer Pansy is shushing her commnenting the game is about to begin.

Jordan lee presents the slytherins and the slytherin stand goes wild some of the ravenclaws clap excitedly.

The Gryffindors come out next and Potter is waving anxiously at the Gryffindor crowd and most of everybody goes wild, some of the girls seem to be jumping up and down their seats chanting "Potter"

Hermione turns to say something to her friend, but Pansy has a hard look on her face as of thinking, and her eyes are glazed.

"Are you okay, Pansy?" Hermione questions, the raven haired beauty seems to pop out of her stage and looks at Hermione.

"Potters an idiot" Pansy gives a scowl, but quickly returns watching Harry.

"he's got a big ego, yeah" Hermione adds

"He thinks he can get any girl he wants" Pansy looks dangerous almost as if about to hex someone, her hands are fisted and her lips are now in a thin line.

"Pansy?" Hermione was now worried about her; she never acted this way towards Harry, only when she confronted him. Hermione new the hatred Pansy had for Harry but she never realized it ran so deeply.

"He's going to get a taste of his own medicine" Pansy's eyes sparkled.

Hermione didnt reply her voice was interrupted by Lee's and she turned glancing one last look at potter, her eyes caught a glimpse of red and she looked at the figure besides Harry.

Ron Weasley looked well nice in the quiditch uniform, Hermione noted. He was toned and Hermione eyes traveled to his chest, catching herself Hermione blushed. What was she thinking checking out Weasley, the mudblood.

But he is handsome a small voice in the back of her head replied. Gods what's wrong with her! First helping out the mudblood, now checking him out. Hermione groans in discomfort. Maybe she just needs a bit of attention; Ever since Malfoy and her broke up she had been feeling more lonely. And well she was a teenage girl, and they were bound to get hormonal. She just needs a distraction. Someone nice, goodlooking, smart, someone _Pureblood_.

The game is over and the Gryffindor won, Potter found the snitch and won by 150 points.

Hermione stares at the slytherin stand and they all seem disappointed. Hermione noted that Pansy had her eyes on Potter throughout the whole game, but it wasn't in the romantic sort of way, No she was glaring daggers into Potters head.

"C'mon" pansy says in a low voice grabbing Hermione arm and rushing them onto the field where the gryffindors are celebrating their win.

"augh Pansy?" Hermione is uneasy as she is pulled through the crowd.

"Potter!" Pansy voice is sharp but doesn't lack enthusiasm

Harry stares at Pansy, what is Pansy doing is she going to start something now? Hermione unsure of what to do, stands behind Pansy and crosses her arms.

"what?" he answers in the same tone as Pansy's

Hermione looks at pansy her face is contoured into a smile and Hermione wonders if Pansy has lost her mind, Hermione gapes as she see's Pansy bat her long lashes and purrs "Just wanted to say congrats"

And that's it because Pansy has left before Harry can say anything to her, her hips swing in motion and Harry eyes linger on her, Harry licks his lips and he still looks shocked.

Hermione turns to follow Pansy, but is blocked by a tall figure in front of her. Ron Weasley is looking at Hermione wide eyed but doesn't move. He seems stiff and his cheeks redden in color.

"You ran off before I could say anything to you after class, Granger"

"I didn't hear you" Hermione lied shifting under his stare uncomfortably.

"just wanted to say thanks for helping me" he said stiffly his eyes concetrated at something else.

"well I guess your welcome, Weasley" Hermione is surprised "see you at patrols, Yeah?" Hermione reminds him.

"ye-yeah" Ron swallows and moves unblocking her way.

She walks as fast as she can out of there. Gods, she never really expected Weasley to thank her. She never expected to have a decent conversation with him without picking a fight, nor did she know why she had accepted Pansy bribe to switch partners for a day. What was Pansy going to do anyway? Slytherin didn't win so maybe she could Patrol with Weasley, instead of her.

She was going to ask.

* * *

Hermione didn't even see Pansy that evening after the game, and had to reluctantly patrol with Weasley, making sure she wasn't late she walked towards the great hall waiting for him. Weasley came seconds later, not even changed out of his quiditch uniform, Hermione again didn't know what to do so she spoke up and told him they should begin. At first it was awkward silence and Weasley didn't even dare look at Hermione.

They caught two fifth years in a broom cupboard snogging, and that was the highlight of the patrol. with them, making their way to the next floor, Hermione eyes darted to Ron and she couldn't help but think how nice his red hair was, it was odd seing people with ginger roots, and she always remembered wishing she had red hair when she was little instead of her light brown mane. She liked how the moon shined down on his hair and brightened it making it look like fire, she wanted to touch it. And before she could catch herself she twirled one of Rons locks in her finger, his hair was soft and was surprised how fine it felt. Instantly regretting it Hermione pulled down her hand and realized how stiff Ron looked. Gods what seriously is wrong with her.

"Does All your family have red hair?" she tried shifting the awkwardness of what she just has done.

"yes" Ron responds awkwardly not looking at her, his face flushed.

"Do you have any sisters? She asks. She should've stopped the conversation but something about Ron Awkwardness Hermione found endearing and well she was bored, nobody really had to know she was talking to a mudblood.

"only o-one" Ron stutters unsure if he should've answered her instead of ignoring her.

Hermione wonders that too, why he doesn't just ignore her. She has been rude to him since day one and it doesn't make sense for him to act like they haven't been going at it since first year. Actually if she is correct Ronald Weasley is the only Muggle she has kept up with, must of the other mudbloods she ignored.

She only recalls one Mugggle born witch who she had a conversation with. Alice Tolipan.

_It was first year and she was getting on the train to go to Hogwarts she couldn't find Pansy and all the compartments were full, She stumbled into one which only had one girl who seemed about her age. She had blonde straight hair and dark almond shaped eyes she smiled politely and welcomed her._

"_Hullo, my name is Alice." The blonde girl greeted her with a big smile, she seemed nice and looked anthusiastically at Hermione._

"_Hermione" she greeted a small smile playing on her lips._

"_well, Hermione, that's a mouthful!" the blonde smiled jokingly. "But please sit down!" she offered, hoping she would stay._

_Hermione seated herself across from the blonde, and asked "First year?"_

"_yeap, you too?" the girl asked hopingly._

"_yes" she beamed. The girl across from her smiled even brighter._

"_what, house do you want to get sorted in, Hermione?" Alice asked hoping she would say the same as her, alice already liked Hermione she was hoping they could become friends._

"_Ravenclaw, the best!" Hermione said truiphantly as if she won an award._

"_that's my second favorite!" alice smiled "I like Gryffindor, a lot though"_

"_oh" Hermione replied a little disspaointed._

"_Yeah, but my mom says I'll probably end up in Ravenclaw!" _

"_That's brilliant!" Hermione was now almost jumping up and down her seat, she already made a friend and well she may be a ravenclaw!_

"_Hermione, just imagine how much fun it will be if we were in the same house together!" Alice was just as excited as Hermione._

_They talked about how the school year would be and what classes they ,might have, and well it was all fun and games until Pansy opened the compartment door._

"_Where were you? I've been looking ages for you" Pansy seemed a little ticked off, her eyes moved from Hermione to Alice._

"_HI" alice smiled shyly at Pansy._

"_Hullo" Panst said stiffly, before looking at Hermione sternly._

"_Let's go Draco wants you to sit with him in his compartment!" Pansy giggled._

"_But im with Alice!" Hermione said grabbing onto alice's hand smiling at her reassuringly._

"_Alice, Is it?" Pansy looked at the blonde "never heard of a Alice that's pureblood" Pansy stated._

"_That's what?" the blonde looked confused_

"_Alice whats your surname?" Pansy asked _

"_Tolipan" Alice stated _

"_Nope not pureblood, not even halfbood, Hermione dear, your chatting with a mudblood"_

_Hermione dropped Alice's hand instantly, She was unsure on how to feel._

"_that's not nice to say!" a blonde with blue eyes popped up behind Pansy._

"_Lovegood" Pansy acknowledged "C'mon Hermione you don't want to talk to the wrong sort"_

_Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her out of the compartment, looking back Alice had tears in her eyes and was looking at Hermione with desperation Luna was seated besides her saying something she didn't hear, turning around quickly she followed Pansy to Draco's compartment._

"Her name is Ginny" a male voice stated.

"what?" Hermione questioned

"My sisters name is Ginny" Ron stated once again

"what kind of name is Ginny?" Hermione asked

"what kind of name is Hermione" Ron smiled, as she was hit with a sense of déjà vu.

Hermione tried her best not to smile, but she failed miserably.

"You just looked like lovegood for a second, back there" Ron tried not to laugh.

"Must be all the Nargles" Hermione smiled.

They both shared a look and burst out laughing.

* * *

"So you have 6 brother's and one sister, oh I feel bad for her!" Hermione smiled at Ron

"Don't be, she's pretty headstrong, you know she fancies herself in love with Harry" Ron looked at her seriously.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"yep" Ron said uncomfortably

"Oh that's gold, Potter can marry himself with that ego!" Hermione laughed, realizing Ron was just staring at her.

Feeling uncomfortable Hermione cleared her throat

"Well I should go were done Patrolling, see you, Weasley" Hermione stated turning to leave

"wait!" Ron voice made her turn, raising a perfect eyebrow Hermione waited.

"Well" Hermione was growing inpatient

Ron was only just staring at her as if he made a realization.

"Weasley I don't have time for this!" Hermione was now a bit angry, realizing that she had actually had a good time with Weasley, she must have brain damage or something.

"no-nothing" Ron stuttered, his face was red and Hermione was now pissed, everything on her mind was about Weasley.

"Nothing!, Great im going" Hermione turned quickly, she didn't get far before she was turned around abruptly and was pushed against a wall.

She was about to hex whomever did that but before she could say anything lips smashed on to hers.

It felt like she was ignited from head to toe, a heat rising in her chest and all she could feel was how amazing it was, she had never felt that way with Draco_, ever_.

Warning bells went of on her head, she was kissing Weasley! WEASLEY, idiot Gryffindor, mudblood, Weasley.

She pushed him off. Weasley face looked just as shocked as hers his eyes were wide.

"How dare you, mudblood" Hermione raised her hand and slapped him across his face.

She wiped off her lips and ran as fast as she could to the ravenclaw tower.

Answering the riddle she swept past many people making a blonde girl drop her books

"Oi" she heard turning around quickly she glared at Alice.

Running off to her bed closing the curtains, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: if you notice Lee Jordan and Luna Lovegood are in the same year as Hermione in this Fanfiction!**

**Oh and Alice is a real character from Harry Potter!**

**Err so yeah that happened. What do you think might happen next? What do you think Pansy was doing? Why did Ron kiss Hermione?**

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks to my awesome 3 reviewers and amazing followers, im rich hehe.**

**Anyways this story is not going to be a they kiss now they're together forever Story! Nope this is quite the opposite! Also I am already starting to write the sequel, to this!Yes their is a sequel. Not exactly your romantic type of story really- i promise you that!  
**

**Oh and again sorry for all the grammer mistakes, and spelling errors! oops!**

**I will probably update weekly!**

**Anyways R&R**


End file.
